


Bruce and Jeremiah's surprise

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Bruce had been kidnapped several months back and was now currently in a medical ward type building.How did he end up here?





	1. Bruce Wayne is a carrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiosTavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosTavvy/gifts).



-Bruce Wayne currently lay on a table his stomach engorged and swelled completely as he groans in pain from his back.Alfred was there as was Oswald who was doing there best to keep him comfortable as possible until things either progressed or they were given instructions on what to do.-

{{Alfred: Right...I think what we oughta do is put Master Wayne under Anesthesia and cut whatever is in him...out of him...}}

~~Oswald: No I don't think that's a good idea...cause if I'm correct about this...which I might be...Bruce Wayne might be a carrier like I was so many months ago...and if that's so~~

-Oswald grabs a pair of gloves and puts them on looking to Bruce for the go ahead...When he nods, Oswald removes the boys pants and boxers and uses the doctors flashlight on the table to examine for the scar-

~~Oswald: Just as I suspected...he has an implantation scar which is where the delivery will take place...everything is in place and the babies are head down...~~

{{Alfred: Babies?!}}

~~Oswald: Hes carrying twins...I can tell by the size of the stomach and where the babies lay and how much amniotic fluid is in the womb~~

{{Alfred: How long before birth takes place?}}

~~Oswald: It depends on when labor starts and when the amniotic fluid breaks...right now I'd say hes about 38 and 1/2 weeks so not to far to go from the end...whoever brought him here brought him here around the right time...I can assist him as I have knowledge on this...just make sure we have the necessary supplies ready...~~


	2. Twin 1 is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has baby number 1 but it's a long process.Thankfully with Oswald and Alfred there he has support

~~Bruce: Gahhhh!!Fuck!!! Get this damn kid out of me!!~~

[[Oswald: I'm doing my best but you gotta push and breathe in between contractions Bruce.We are making progress but not by much.Come on!!]]

((Alfred: You can do this Master Bruce!!))

-Holding onto Alfred's hand Bruce pushes again gritting his teeth as his head goes back from the ring of fire pain he feels.He breathes through it with small pushes as Oswald worked quickly.-

[[Oswald: Alright Bruce...one more push and you'll be done...come on...]]

~~Bruce: cant...to...tired...~~

-Bruce was slowly fading away as his vision clouded into darkness.Alfred quickly gives him an injection of adrenaline as Bruce wakes up gasping-

((Alfred: your not dying on me today Master Bruce))

-Bruce summoned the last bit of energy and pushed again and feels relief as the child leaves his womb as he lays back-


End file.
